


A Promise

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Both of them have to renew their promises every once in a while.





	A Promise

Roderich watched carefully as Gilbert walked in tiredly, kicking his boots and sliding his blue coat off before putting it on the hanging rack. He took in the albino’s slumped shoulders and tired eyes before speaking. “Hello.” He murmured. Gilbert grunted his greeting before flopping down on the couch next to the Austrian and burrowing his face in Roderich’s lap. The brunette’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he relaxed and began carding his fingers through his lover’s soft white locks. “Would you like to tell me what happened?” He murmured.

“Nein.” Gilbert’s growl was muffled but still audible. Roderich hummed his acknowledgement and the two sat in silence, the Austrian brushing the Prussian’s hair with delicate piano fingers. A considerable amount of the time passed before Gilbert spoke again. “I got into a fight.” He muttered.

Roderich sighed inwardly, no unused to this statement. “What was this one about?” He asked nonchalantly.  
Gilbert was silent again and Roderich didn’t push him, knowing it would only make the albino clam up. 

Another moment passed before Gilbert spoke again. “They were insulting you.” He nearly whispered.

Roderich raised an eyebrow. “Who was?”

“The usual.” Gilbert growled and Roderich hummed, knowing who it was immediately.

“And what did you do?” He inquired politely.

“Kicked their asses of course!” Gilbert sneered.

“But you’re not hurt.” Roderich’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and concern. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Gilbert grinned cheekily. “Nein! I’m too awesome to be hurt by those pansy losers!”

Roderich let out a sigh of relief. “Gutt.’ He murmured, resuming to tangle the albino’s white locks in his piano fingers. They sat in the quiet, each reflecting on each other’s own thoughts before Roderich broke the silence this time. “Were they using the usual insults as well?”

“Of course.”

“They’re so unoriginal and lack imagination.” Roderich commented dryly. “If they’re going to insult me, they could at least change it up every so often.”

“Don’t have to tell me. Keskeskes.” Gilbert grinned before his expression turned serious. “You know I love you, right? Like a lot?”

Roderich rose an eyebrow, unsure of where this conversation was now heading. “Ja, of course.”

“And nothing they say will change how I feel.”

“What are you getting at, Gilbert?”

“I just . . .” Gilbert faltered before swallowing. “I just don’t want to lose you, Roddy.” He gently kissed Roderich’s wrists where the self-inflicted scars were. “I almost lost you twice after all.”

Roderich’s gaze softened before he kissed Gilbert’s forehead lovingly. “I promise that won’t happen, Liebling.”

“You better keep that promise.” Gilbert growled before gently placing his lips on Roderich’s in a kiss, thereby sealing the oath.


End file.
